


Holiday Drabbles

by TobytheWise



Series: Holiday Celebration [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Bakery, Christmas Decorations, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Holidays, Ice Skating, Malec Dads, Malec being thirsty, Marriage Proposal, Max lightwood-bane - Freeform, Mistletoe, Multi, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, christmas lights used as restraints, cursed item, silly Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: This is a collection of holiday drabbles for various ships.Chapter 1: DCJ and Ice SkatingChapter 2: Clizzy and 'snowed in'Chapter 3: Malec and 'Christmas Lights'Chapter 4: Destiel and 'cursed mistletoe'Chapter 5: RJS and 'gift giving'Chapter 6: Saphael and 'snowball fight'Chapter 7: Malec and 'candlelight'Chapter 8: Rizzy and 'holiday decorations'
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: Holiday Celebration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559317
Comments: 39
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are drabbles written for my Holiday Celebration over on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy :D

Dean smirks as he lets himself slip, his skates skidding until he falls on his ass. He’s expecting it so it doesn’t hurt but he makes sure to let out a frustrated groan, playing it up for his company. “You guys,” he whines, looking up at his two best friends. “I suck at this.”

Jimmy looks over at Cas and they seem to have a silent conversation before Jimmy is letting out a sigh. He reaches down, helping Dean back up. “You are so hopeless,” Jimmy says, but there’s a curl to his lips, letting Dean know he’s teasing. 

“I warned you,” Dean says back, getting up on his skates, making sure his legs look shaky. “I think I need a hand to hold or something.” Dean’s belly breaks out in butterflies as he waits for a response. 

It’s no great secret that Dean’s been crushing on the twins since they first met at freshman orientation. He’s flirted and made his interest known, but the twins have never returned his affections. So Dean’s pretty much come to terms with being in a constant state of sexually frustrated pining when he’s around Jimmy and Cas. But that’s just his life. And he’s willing to put up with it because he loves the twins and he wants to keep them in his life for as long as they’ll have him. 

Which is why Dean is surprised when two arms lock around his own, a twin on each of his sides. “Let us help,” Cas says with a shy smile. It’s chilly out but if Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say Cas was blushing. 

“Yeah,” Dean says, clearing his throat and smiling. “Okay.”

They slowly skate around the rink, their arms locked together. Dean feels his body heat at the innocent touch, their hips occasionally bumping. 

“This is nice,” Dean admits softly and then instantly regrets it. 

“It is,” Jimmy says with a wide smile, his free hand squeezing Dean’s arm. Dean looks over, watching Jimmy nervously biting his lip. “Dean, there’s something we wanna ask.”

Dean’s stomach fills with nerves. Is this the part they tell him they know about his crush and make him back off? Instead, Cas butts in. “It’s nothing bad so stop frowning.”

“Go ahead,” he says nervously nonetheless. 

“Will you go on a date with us?” Jimmy blurts out. “Like with, uh, both of us? Together?”

Dean pulls his arms free, speeding up and quickly turning on his blades until he’s facing the twins. “Are you serious?” They both freeze, their eyes widening. “Because if you’re serious then of course! I’ve been chasing after you two forever.” Their faces morph into shock but Dean just smiles. “And by the way, I was on the varsity hockey team all four years of high school,” he confesses, laughing in amusement as the twins continue to stare. Breaking the tension Dean kisses each of their cold cheeks before skating away. “Now let’s skate properly, shall we?” And they do. 


	2. Clizzy + Snowed In

“I’m so glad we decided to do this,” Clary says with a warm smile as Izzy hands her a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Taking a sip, she lets out a pleased hum, the chocolate and peppermint bursting on her taste buds. 

“Me too,” Izzy says, sitting down beside her. She picks up the blanket from the couch, wrapping it around both of their shoulders and Clary is powerless against snuggling against Izzy’s side, both of them facing the blazing fire in the fireplace. “Having a warlock for a brother-in-law sure comes in handy,” Izzy muses as they slowly drink their hot beverages, content just to enjoy silence, occasionally looking out the window to watch the storm swirl with more snow. 

The fire crackles and pops, warming their faces. Clary turns enough to get a faceful of dark hair which she shamelessly breathes in, smiling at the hints of her own shampoo she can smell. For the longest time, Clary didn’t think she’d ever get this. Yet, here they are, literally living out a fanfiction perfect moment. 

Clary’s free hand moves under the blanket until she finds Izzy’s thigh. She squeezes, letting out a giggle as Izzy yelps. “Tickles,” Izzy says, feigning being grumpy with her. “Don’t test me. We both know I’d beat you in a fight.”

Clary snorts, leaning over to kiss Izzy’s cheek where her hair is parted, like it’s leaving just enough room just for Clary’s lips. “Only because you’ve been training for far longer than me. Give me another year and we’ll be better matched.”

Izzy finally turns her head. The way her face glows in the light of the fire has Clary’s heart clenching. She’s just so beautiful and Clary will never understand how they got here, how she managed to convince someone as fierce and wild and wonderful as Izzy to be with her. Almost like she can hear Clary’s thoughts, Izzy leans forward, cutting those thoughts off with a kiss. 

“Whatever just went through your head? Forget it,” Izzy says, her lips still barely touching Clary’s, like she’s willing Clary to literally take the words. “You’re everything I want, everything I never knew I needed. I love you, Clary.”

Clary closes her eyes, letting the words wash over her, never growing tired of hearing them. “I love you, too,” she finally says back, her voice barely over a whisper. Setting down her hot mug, Clary reaches up and pushes Izzy’s hair out of the way. 

This time their kiss is less chaste and Clary groans, tasting the chocolate on Izzy’s lips. When their tongues touch, her body breaks out in goosebumps that have nothing to do with the coolness of the little cabin they’re staying in. As the snow continues to come down outside the window and the fire inside crackles, Izzy and Clary show each other their love with gentle touches, lingering kisses, and whispered words. 

All in all, it’s one of the best Christmas’ she’s celebrated since becoming a Shadowhunter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec and 'Christmas Lights'

“Magnus,” Alec whines as he writhes. “This is stupid.”

“Hush, Alexander,” Magnus says back, raising his brow. Alec stops squirming at that and Magnus can’t stop the feeling of possessiveness that rises up inside of him. He’s done this, he’s the one who holds the control to wield such a powerful being as Alec. “And it is not stupid. You look beautiful.”

Alec rolls his eyes, giving an annoyed huff. But Magnus is telling the unadulterated truth. Alec looks stunning. Wrapped from head to toe in beautifully lite Christmas lights. The greens and the reds shinning deliciously off of Alec’s skin. 

“My very own Christmas present,” Magnus murmurs, his eyes looking their fill from Alec’s head to his clenching toes. “All mine.”

“Yes,” Alec breathes out, his hips pushing up into the air once more. “All yours. Now please, come on!”

Magnus hums, tapping his bottom lip. “I think you can wait a little longer, Alexander.”

Alec lets out a whine, tossing his head back, which only serves to give Magnus the sexiest view. Alec’s all stretches out and tense, that gorgeous neck rune on display. Magnus can’t wait to get his lips on it. 

“I’ve something for you as well. Would you like to see?”

Alec looks back up. Magnus has to bite his lips to keep from groaning as the sight of Alec’s flushed cheeks, his dilated eyes, and his puffy, red lips, shiny from the way Alec keeps licking them. “Yes,” Alec breathes out. “Anything, Magnus. I’m getting desperate here!”

“So I can see,” Magnus says, looking pointedly where Alec stands tall and proud and hard, just waiting for Magnus to play with. 

Magnus slowly unbuttons his top, shivering at the hungry look Alec gives him. His Alexander has a way of always making Magnus feel wanted and desired; he loves it. He loves the desperate way Alec always seems to thirst for him, like he’ll never quite get enough. Magnus slides his shirt from his shoulders before toeing off his shoes and socks. Finally, his fingers play at the waistband of his trousers. 

“By the Angel, Magnus,” Alec finally grits out through clenched teeth. “Just show me already!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he teases. But he finally does as Alec wants, pushing his pants down and leaving him in Alec’s present. 

There’s a beat of silence before Alec’s face is turning bright red, trying to hold his laughter in. It burst forth in an undignified snort before they’re both roaring with laughter. “What the hell? Where did you find those?”

Magnus wipes the tears from his eyes. “I got them from a sight Jace suggested.”

“Take them off and burn them, Magnus,” Alec gets out between giggles. “I never wanna see Santa sucking your candy cane again in my life.”

“I don’t know,” Magnus says teasingly as he takes them off, straddling Alec’s waist. “They got you to forget how upset you were at being tied up with Christmas lights.” Having won, Magnus kisses him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel and cursed mistletoe

“So get this,” Sam says, his eyes never leaving the plant hanging above Dean’s head. “From what I can tell, it’s a special breed of mistletoe.”

“Great,” Dean huffs out, crossing his arms over his chest. “That why I can’t move? It’s hexed or something?”

Sam flinches. “Something like that.”

“Well, come on. Spit it out, Sammy.”

Sam lets out a long sigh. “Fine. You’re stuck there until you kiss the one your heart truly desires. A kind of ‘True Love’s Kiss’.”

Dean stares wide eyed at his brother for a beat. Then another. “I’m sorry. What?” Before Sam can even open his mouth to say more, Dean is pushing forward. “No. There’s gotta be something else, Sammy. Maybe you read something wrong. Maybe you just need to go to the store and get a giant jug of plant killer. Anything but that.”

Sam rolls his eyes, giving Dean a bitch face. He turns his back to Dean and Dean lets out a growl of frustration. “Where the hell are you going?”

Dean’s belly sinks as Sam answers, “to call Cas.” Just great. 

It’s bad enough Dean’s heart longs after his best friend but now to be trapped in a position where he has to confess those feelings? This is worse than the dislocated shoulder he’d gotten the other day on a hunt. Dean was content in silently pining, he was damn it. Cas is a literal angel, what the hell would he wanna do with Dean?

Dean tries to move, huffing in annoyance when his feet don’t budge. “Stupid fungis,” he hisses under his breath at the plant above his head. 

It’s not long before the bunker door is opening and the sound has Dean’s stomach dropping to his feet. Dean’s palms grow damp with sweat and he wipes them on his jeans. “Heya, Cas,” he greets, trying to play the whole thing off like it’s no big deal when in reality, his entire world feels like it’s crashing down. 

Cas looks up at the plant before back down at Dean. “Sam seems to think I can help,” he says, his lips frowning. “But he was mistaken.”

Dean’s stomach somehow sinks even further. He looks away, willing the prickling behind his eyes to go away. “Yeah,” he says with a self depreciating snort. “I figured as much.”

“You need the one your heart desires,” Cas explains. “And that’s obviously not me.”

Dean’s eyes widen. “The one my heart desires? Cas, buddy? That’s obviously you.”

Cas freezes, his head down, eyes planted on the floor. Finally, he looks up and the absolute longing Dean finds steals his breath. Cas moves forward, gently cradling Dean’s face, and kisses him. In an instant, his feet are unlocked from the floor and he’s wrapping his arms around Cas. 

“It’s you,” Dean says breathlessly between kisses. “It’s always been you, Cas.”

“I love you, too,” Cas says before diving in, deepening the kiss until Dean’s head is spinning. Guess the stupid plant was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RJS + Gift Giving

Jace steps up to Simon’s door, only to freeze when Raphael comes walking over. They stare at each other a moment before his eyes dart down to the box in Raphael’s hand. “Oh hell no,” he grits out. “I was here first.”

“That’s not how this works, blondie,” Raphael says back, lifting his chin in defiance.

“Well we can’t both be here at the same time,” Jace argues. “Let me give him his present and then you can come back later and give him yours.”

“No way. I’m not letting my chance go just like that. I know we both like him but I’m not going out without at least a little bit of a fight.”

They’re at a stalemate, both standing outside Simon’s door. Does Simon even realize the devotion and admiration he’s acquired from them? The last few months have been filled with so much pining Jace is sure he could open a Christmas tree farm. “Fine,” he finally says, smiling at the way Raphael’s shoulders seem to lose the tension. Somehow in the midst of fighting over Simon’s attention, he and Raphael have grown closer. “Let’s do this together then.”

Raphael shrugs. “Fine.” He lifts his hands to knock but freezes. “May I make a confession?” Jace waves for him to continue. “I’ve brought something for you as well.” Jace watches with wide eyes as Raphael pulls something from the inside of his coat, handing it over. 

“You got me a gift?” Raphael hums, giving Jace a smile that has his belly warming. “I-- I don’t know what to say.”

Raphael smirks. “Say thank you, dumbass.” 

And then he’s knocking on Simon’s door, leaving Jace feeling off-centered. Simon opens it, his face lighting up when he takes in Jace and Raphael and Jace’s belly floods with butterflies. “Hey,” he says gently, giving Simon his best smile. 

Simon’s eyes widen when he sees they’re both there. “Umm,” he starts and then stops. “You two aren’t still fighting, are you?”

“Nope,” Jace says, wrapping an arm around Raphael’s shoulders. “A Christmas miracle.”

“Good. Because I’ve been hoping you two would become. Well. Ya know. More.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Raphael murmurs, mirroring Jace’s shock. 

“You two are perfect for each other,” Simon says like it’s obvious. “I’ve been trying to push you two together all year.”

Jace pinches the bridge of his nose. “Oh for god’s sake,” he murmurs. “The two of us have been fighting over you.”

“It’s true,” Raphael says. “We both like you.”

“You two,” Simon says, pointing between them. “Like me?”

“Yep,” Jace says, holding up his Christmas gift. “Even brought you gifts to win you over.”

“But guys? I don’t even celebrate Christmas!”

Raphael snorts. “Then let us take you out to dinner?”

“Just to be clear, you mean all three of us going on a date together?”

Jace nods in agreement, smiling at Raphael. “Yeah.”

Simon smiles wide, adjusting his glasses. “Yes. I like that. And for the record, I like you both too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saphael + Snowball Fight

Simon crouches down behind the snow bank. Checking his phone, he lets out a sigh, preparing to wait. As he hides, he packs snow between his palms, making a pile of snowballs. This might be the first moment Simon is glad to be a vampire; the snow and chill not bothering him like it once did. 

After making a small pile, Simon pops his head over the snow bank, trying to catch sight of a certain Shadowhunter. He’s careful to stay quiet and still. That lasts right until a voice behind him asks, “don’t you think this war has gone far enough?”

“Holy shit,” Simon yelps, jolting in shock and fumbling with a snowball, watching helplessly as it flies over the snow bank. He clutches a hand on his chest. If he was still human, his heart would be racing right now. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.”

Then Simon looks both ways before pulling Raphael down into his hiding spot. Raphael comes along despite being strong enough to shove Simon away. They crouch down, side by side. “And to answer your question, no, I am not taking this too far.”

Jace and Simon have spent all winter catching each other in inconvenient places, pelting each other with snowballs. A week ago, Jace had somehow climbed up the fire escape at the hotel, snuck into Simon’s room, and dumped an entire bucket of snow on him while he was sleeping. The only thing Raphael said after that incident was to lecture Simon about locking his door. Except he freaking did! It’s not his fault Jace can use an unlock rune!

So now Simon is here, poised to attack once Jace comes back to the Institute from a mission. Did he bribe Izzy into tell him Jace’s schedule? Hell yes. Was it worth it? Well, they’re about to find out. 

When Simon finally looks back up, he sucks in a sharp breath that he doesn’t need, only just now realizing how close he and Raphael have become in their little hiding spot. His eyes fall to Raphael’s lips and Simon heats up all over. 

Simon licks his own lips and to his delight, Raphael mirrors the action. Simon thinks this moment has been building between them since he was turned, but neither of them have crossed that line. He’s not sure if they’re both afraid or just waiting for the other to move first but Simon’s tired of holding himself back. Between one blink and another, Simon is laying between Raphael’s thighs, Raphael flat on his back in the snow. He leans down and kisses him. 

Raphael’s hands come up, grabbing Simon’s face, keeping him still as they trade gentle, barely there kisses. It’s perfect. Simon wishes they could stay here for hours, enjoying the newness of them, but the sound of a certain someone’s boots draw his attention away. 

“Not to ruin this moment but--”

Raphael smirks, sitting up and picking up a snowball. “Who says it’s ruined?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec + Candlelight

Magnus is bathed in candle light, looking radiant and beautiful. He’s done his make up with shades of gold, his eyes glittering. Even after all these years, Alec is struck by just how much he loves the man across from him. He never dreamed of having something like this, yet here they are, still going strong. 

“If you keep looking at me like that,” Magnus murmurs, snapping Alec back into the present, “we won’t be having dessert out here.”

Alec’s body heats up at the promise and the look Magnus gives him. With a flick of his wrist, the dishes are flying off of the table, finding places on the counter in the kitchen. Feeling extra romantic, Alec snaps his fingers, lighting even more candles all around them. 

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus breathes, his eyes lighting up in delight, just like they always do when Alec uses his magic. Becoming a warlock had its ups and downs at first, but Alec has come into his own, finding what works best for him. He can’t heal quite like Cat, or do wards like Magnus, but he  _ can _ summon things with ease, which comes in handy when they’re somewhere without lube. 

“I think I’d like my dessert right here,” he says, pulling on the front of Magnus’ shirt until his husband crawls up onto the table, knee walking over to where Alec is standing. He helps Magnus sit on the table, slotting into place between his open thighs. Alec’s hands run over Magnus’ back, his belly filling with equal parts of excitement and want. 

The candles around them flicker and sway, casting shadows across Magnus’ face. Magnus drops his glamour and Alec gasps. “Even after all these years,” Magnus murmurs, his hands gently caressing Alec’s cheek. “To feel so desired, so loved? I’m the luckiest man.”

Alec smiles wide, leaning down and kissing Magnus’ lips. It’s soft, just their lips pressing together. “I’m the lucky one,” he says before tilting his head, deepening the kiss. Alec loses himself in the feel of their lips sliding against each other, their tongues touching, their hands exploring. 

They don’t break apart until they hear a throat clear behind them. 

Alec whips around, Magnus looking over his shoulder as they see who’s in their home. “You guys really forgot, didn’t you?” Max asks, raising his blue brow at them. “You two are the worst. Aren’t you too old to be acting like newly-weds?”

Magnus snorts, getting off the table and walking over to wrap their son into a hug. “You’re such a shit. Don’t you know your father once saved Alicante single handedly? You should show us both more respect,” Alec teases. 

“You might be some hotshot to everyone else, but to me you’ll always just be my dads. Who apparently  _ still _ can’t remember when I’m due to arrive and end up making out on the dining room table.” Max’s eye twitches dramatically. “I can’t  _ unsee _ that, Dad!”

Alec pulls him into a hug. “Love you, too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rizzy + Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my dear friend. Thanks for making me feel safe and SANE in our little corner. I'm so glad we're friends <3 <3

Raphael wipes the counter down, keeping himself busy as butterflies fill his belly. Sure he’s already washed the counter three times tonight but no one else needs to know that. He can hear Isabelle humming to herself in the kitchen as she does the dishes from the day, and Raphael finds himself smiling. 

A perfectly manicured hand lands on his, making Raphael freeze. He looks up, finding a familiar set of eyes staring at him. 

“Stop worrying,” Magnus says with a smirk. “Everything is gonna work out, my friend.”

Raphael snorts. “I’m not nervous.”

“Right. That’s why you’re cleaning the counter. Again.”

Raphael glares before slumping forward against the counter. “Fine. I’m nervous. This is a big deal.”   
  
“It is,” Magnus agrees. “But it’s going to be great. She’s gonna say yes and then you’ll come over this weekend and we’ll all celebrate.”

Raphael lets out a long breath, fiddling with the rag in his hands. “You’re right. It’ll be fine.” Then he stands his full height, pointing at the door. “Lock up on your way out.”

Magnus smiles. “Good luck,” he calls on his way out.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Isabelle is walking out from the back. Raphael’s chest warms as he takes in her apron, the smudge of flour on her face. He gently wipes it away with his thumb and he watches as her cheeks pinken. “You weren’t trying to bake again, were you?” he teases. 

“Of course not! I learned my lesson last time when I almost burnt the entire bakery down.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” he insists. She gives him a look that tells him she doesn’t believe him. With his arm around her waist, he leads her out from behind the counter, pointing at a box on the floor. “Decorating night. You ready to make this place festive.”

“Of course,” she says, picking up some snowflakes, already bossing him around and telling Raphael exactly where to hang everything. They work in tandem, Raphael following Isabelle’s orders until the entire bakery looks like Christmas vomited all over it. He has to admit it’s pretty. 

Raphael’s heart picks up speed as Isabelle reaches the bottom. He watches as she freezes, picking up the tiny box at the bottom. “Raphael? What’s this?” she murmurs, her eyes never leaving the velvet box in her hands. 

Raphael finally steps forward, taking one of Isabelle’s hands, kneeling before her. He watches as her hands shake, her mouth opening and closing in shock, her eyes shining. “Isabelle,” Raphael says, clearing his throat when his voice breaks. “I love you. You’ve made me feel more loved than I thought possible.” He shakes his head, looking down for a moment before going on. “For a long time I thought I was broken.”

“You’re not,” Isabelle cuts him off. “You’re perfect and I love you, too.” She surprises him by dropping to her knees, pulling Raphael into a tight hug. 

“Marry me?”

Instead of answering him with words, Isabelle kisses him. 


End file.
